


Gardens

by Wallwalker



Category: Quest for Glory
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: fic_promptly, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>All those things that you taught me to fear / I've got them in my garden now, and you're not welcome here</i><br/>The three adapt to their life together in Silmaria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gardens

**Author's Note:**

> AU where the Hero can bring both of them back.

Katrina had been taught to fear the darkness.

Much of her past was a blur, the price of living for so very long, but there were a few memories she’d taken care to keep. One of them was this: Her mother, whose face she could no longer remember, placing a strand of braided garlic around her neck and telling her to stay inside at night, to stay away from the darkness and to never trust a stranger.

So much of her life, and all of her unlife, had been shaped by defiance. Even now, in her second chance at life, she fills her home with creatures of the night, stonework in the forms of demons her mother had taught her to fear, because they no longer felt like monsters. She had spent so much time amongst the night that it felt like home, and the demons were her dearest friends. 

\---

Erana had been raised in the wilds, and she had been taught to fear the world of mankind. She had been taught by her mother’s people that humanity could only destroy, and the Fae would create the world anew. (She rarely spoke of Erana’s father, save that he had been handsome and kind and too weak-willed to heed his beloved’s only warning.)

Now she fills her garden with flowers and wild plants, and the people of the islands come to her. She no longer fears them, because now she understands something that her mother had forgotten, or that she had forced out of her mind to ease the pain of losing her love. Humans were no more destructive and no less kind than the Fae. Every one of them had the freedom to choose her own path. 

(She still enjoyed being alone, and felt no shame in it. But now she also felt no shame in the company of others.)

\---

Arctos had learned to fear the unknown. Not by his parents, who had told him stories about distant lands before they had fallen ill, but by the rest of the village. (“Nothin’ wrong with a quiet life, boy,” the town elders would say. “Nothin’ wrong with a bit of security.”)

Maybe there wasn’t. His life now was much quieter than his journeys. But there was nothing wrong with wanting to experience something else, either.

He’d journey again someday, and he hoped they’d come with him. But he was content, knowing that searching for adventure had graced him with their company.


End file.
